peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 5
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 5 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990 *Another in parkermike81's series of Peel compilations from the early 90s. *JP claims that the lyrics to Sekiri's songs are rather salacious, if you know Japanese. *Session recording: :Fudge Tunnel, #1. Recorded 1990-04-22, first broadcast 21 May 1990, repeated 10 July 1990. No known commercial release. :Dawson, #1. Recorded 1990-05-01, first broadcast 29 May 1990, repeated 12 July 1990. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Fudge Tunnel: 'Sweet Meat' (Peel Session) 21 May 1990 *Sekiri: 'Suima (7 inch' (Public Bath) 21 May 1990 *Tom Salta: 'The New Generation-Lost Boy Fright Night Mix (12 inch)' (More Music) 21 May 1990 *Fudge Tunnel: 'Boston Baby' (Peel Session) 21 May 1990 *Tinklers: 'Magazine (LP-Casserole)' (Shimmy Disc) 21 May 1990 :(JP: 'My voice is getting deeper and deeper and deeper. If only I could do voiceovers, I could make a fortune, be taken into studios, left there overnight to talk like this, I could be a wealthy man.') *Breeders: 'Only In 3's (LP-Pod)' (4AD) 21 May 1990 :(JP: 'Every time I open the microphone, something starts to go wrong. I start coughing, I can't speak.') *Jellyfish Kiss: 'Soul Apart (CD-Plank)' (Demon) 21 May 1990 *Fudge Tunnel: 'Bedcrumbs' (Peel Session) 21 May 1990 :(JP: 'Why do I like this noisy stuff so much? Can't get enough of it, really.') *Babes In Toyland: 'Boto(w)rap (LP-Spanking Machine)' (Twin Tone) 21 May 1990 :(JP: 'As you can probably tell, Daddy isn't feeling terrifically well tonight, flu I think it is, but the show must go on, eventually.') *Fudge Tunnel: 'Sex Mammoth' (Peel Session) 21 May 1990 *Lubricated Goat: '20th Century Rake (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) 21 May 1990 *Babes In Toyland: 'He's My Thing (LP-Spanking Machine)' (Twin Tone) 22 May 1990 :(JP: 'I think it's time that I coughed pathetically to establish the fact that I'm still not terribly well (he does so).') '' 22 May 1990 *Shudder To Think: 'Boys Don't Mind Noise (7 inch-B side of Medusa)' (Hoss 45) 22 May 1990 *Tinklers: 'Tree Song (LP-Casserole)' (Shimmy Disc) 23 May 1990 *Pussy Galore: 'Song At The End Of The Side (LP-Historia De La Musica Rock)' (Rough Trade) ''check outr''o 29 May 1990 *Jesus Lizard: 'Good Thing (LP-Head)' (Touch And Go) 23 May 1990 *Llwybr Llaethog: 'Ty Haf Jac (Jack's Holiday House) (LP-Be?)' (Concrete Productions) 23 May 1990 :(JP: 'And here's a letter from Amanda who writes from Acton in London, and says, "99% of music in your programme is crap". I shall not rest, Amanda, until I can claim 100%.') 23 May 1990 *Dawson: 'Molicoke Cocktail/White Colonial' (Peel Session) 29 May 1990 *Thee Headcoats: 'Monkey's Paw (LP-The Kids Are All Square, This Is Hip)' (Hangman) 29 May 1990 *Dawson: 'Sort Of Man/Ad Nauseam' (Peel Session) 29 May 1990 *Tinklers: 'Home By The River (LP-Casserole)' (Shimmy Disc) 29 May 1990 *Kitchens Of Distinction: 'Quick As Rainbows (12 inch)' (One Little Indian) 29 May 1990 *Dawson: 'From The Loins Of Mr. & Mrs. Neurosis/Fifty Years' (Peel Session) 29 May 1990 *Babes In Toyland: 'Dust Cake Boy (LP-Spanking Machine)' (Twin Tone) 30 May 1990 1:09:00 *Babes In Toyland: 'House (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) 30 May 1990 *Fall: 'Draygo's Guilt (CD-The Wonderful And Frightening World Of The Fall)' (Beggars Banquet) 30 May 1990 1:17:23 *Plant Bach Ofnus: 'Aflan (Compilation LP-Justice Is Our Conviction)' (State Injustice) 31 May 1990 1:21:52 to 1:25:00 *Reason To Believe: 'Again And Again (LP-When Reason Sleeps Demons Dance)' (Nemesis) 31 May 1990 *Grid: 'Flotation (7 inch)' (EastWest) 31 May 1990 :(JP: 'We hippies are back in fashion and no mistake.')'' File ;Name *best of peel vol 5 (with introductions) ;Length *01:30:00 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. The tape appears to be running slightly fast: this can be corrected using Audacity or similar software. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Availablity *Mooo Category:1990 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape